jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel back to the Pride Lands and meet Simba's son Kion, who has a powerful roar known as the Roar of the Elders. According to Rafiki, Kion is chosen to lead the Lion Guard, a team of animals whose duty is to defend the Circle of Life. With help from Jaden, Jeffrey and the rest of the Justice Guardians, Kion and his friends must protect the Pride Lands from a pack of hyenas and their leader Janja. Trivia * Lord Hater and Commander Peepers will guest star in this Adventure. * DJ becomes great friends with Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. Tammy and Snowflake also gets along with Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri. * A prologue will be in this, similar to the opening in Kingdom Hearts Coded. Songs * Zuka Zuma Song * Tonight We Strike * Kion's Lament * A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) * Here Comes the Lion Guard (End Credits song) Scenes Prologue *(Weebo is in Jeffrey's lab updating the Justice Guardians' chronicle journal) *Weebo: Okay. "Fight with the Goosebumps Monsters" has been finished. Now for a brief check on the other entries and than I'm done. *(Weebo looks through the journal entries. Everything seems to be smooth until she notices something in the Lion King entry.) *Weebo: ...!!!! What the-?! *shows SpongeBob gasping on her monitor* I've gotta show this to Jeffrey!!! *(She flies out of the lab to look for Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: ...! Weebo? *Weebo: Whoa!!! *haults herself right in front of Jeffrey's face* *Jeffrey: ...!! Everything okay? *Weebo: Sorry, Jeffrey. But I found something I think you should see!! *Jeffrey: What is it? *Weebo: Follow me to the lab!! Quickly!! *shows Bugs Bunny saying "run for the hills, folks" on her monitor* *(Jeffrey follows Weebo to the laboratory) *Weebo: I was double-checking the journals I make like I always do, but something came up in the Lion King entry! *Jeffrey: It did? DJ meets Kion *????: LOOK OUT!!!! *DJ: Huh? *(A young lion cub bumps into DJ) *DJ: Ow! *Kion: *moans* *DJ: ...! Hey, you okay? *Kion: Oh! Sorry! *gets up* I didn't see you there! It was my-! *sees DJ* Whoa..... what kinda lion are you...? *DJ: I'm not exactly a lion. I'm a sabretooth tiger. *Kion: ........? "Sabretooth tiger"? There's.... never been such a thing in the Pride Lands... *DJ: Oh, that's because I'm not from around here. I came here with my family, The Justice Guardians. ...! Oh, sorry. Forgot my manners. I'm Diego Junior, but everybody calls me DJ. *Kion: *smiles* Nice to meet you, DJ. I'm Prince Kion. My father is King Simba of the Pridelands. *DJ: ...! *bows* *Kion: *chuckles nervously and smiles awkwardly* There's no need for that..... *DJ: *smiles* Sorry. I was taught to be respectful to royalty. *(Tammy arrives) *Tammy: DJ! Mommy said don't go too far!!! We're still new to-!! *sees Kion* Who's this? *DJ: This is Kion. *to Kion* Kion? This here is my sister Tammy. *Kion: You have a sister too? Wow. How ironic. *DJ: Yeah? *Kion: *sighs* I have a sister who's the future queen of the Pride Lands... *DJ: Oh, wow. That doesn't sound too bad. *Kion: Oh yeah? How so? *DJ: Well...somebody's gotta take care of the Pride Lands when your dad's gone. Just saying though. Having a sister isn't all that bad. *Tammy: *smiles* I for one would like to meet her. *bows* *DJ: *chuckles at Kion* Like i said, Tam and i were taught to be respectful. *whispers to Tammy* Kion told me that you didn't to do that. *Tammy: ...! *gets up* Sorry. *Kion: *smiles* It's okay. *?????: ZUKA ZAMA!!!!!!! *Tammy: ....! What the-?! *(A honey badger lands on Tammy) *Tammy: OOOF!!!!!!!! *DJ: Huh? *The honey badger: So here you are, Kion!!! I was wondering where you were!! *DJ: Who are you? *The honey badger: *smiles* I'm Bunga! I see you've already met, Kion! *DJ: Yep. I'm DJ. And uh...i see you just met my sister Tammy. *Bunga: ...? *looks down* ...!!! Oops!!! *gets off her* Sorry about that... *DJ: You okay, Tam? *Tammy: *gets up* I'm okay, DJ.... But geez..... that badger stinks..... *Bunga: I think i smell just fine. *Tammy: *to herself* Only 'cause you're used to your own odor... *Kion: Sorry about that. The Roar of the Elders * Kion: Hyenas! Put Bunga DOWN! * Cheezi: Kion, you want the honey badger? * Kion: Let him GO! You don't want any trouble with my dad! Zuka Zama *Xion: ...? Hey. Where's Uncle Beetles? *(A mumble is heard in Bunga's mouth) *DJ: ...! *gets Beetles out of Bunga's mouth* *Beetles: *gasps for air and coughs* *DJ: Are you okay?! *Beetles: *sarcastically* Sure. I'm fine. I've only just almost became someone's snack!!! *DJ: Sorry about that. *Pumbaa: Yeah. We should've told you about Beetles. We promised Jaden that we wouldn't eat his friend. *Bunga: Awwwwww, man. And he tasted so good. *Xion: *helps Beetles fix his wings* *Beetles: My life flashed before my eyes again. *Xion: It's okay now. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals Category:Disney Films